


Давайте сходим в зоопарк

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animals, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Zoo, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Стив толкал речь о помощи ближнему своему, а чайник, по-старинке греющийся на газовой плите, выкипал. Баки хотел какао больше, чем пострелять в тире, но отодвинуть вдохновенно вещающего Стива от плиты не решался.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 35
Kudos: 130
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Давайте сходим в зоопарк

– Мы должны участвовать в благотворительных акциях.

Стив толкал речь о помощи ближнему, а чайник, по старинке греющийся на газовой плите, выкипал. Баки хотел какао больше, чем пострелять в тире, но отодвинуть от плиты вдохновенно вещающего Стива не решался. Тот размахивал зажатыми в руке буклетами и говорил, говорил, говорил. Баки вздохнул, взял яблоко и с хрустом надкусил. Стив остановился.

– Чайник выкипает, – невозмутимо ткнул в плиту пальцем Баки. – Сделай какао?

– Мы должны, – в сотый раз непреклонно повторил Стив, насыпая в кружки растворимый порошок: начинать воскресное утро с молока и готовки было лень.

– Я согласен. – Баки встал за своей кружкой. – Но я не хочу общаться с людьми, понимаешь? Я готов жертвовать, но давай это будут животные.

Стив подумал и кивнул. Баки сторонился людей – он их откровенно не любил. Было за что. А благотворительность из-под палки никому не нужна.

– Тогда пошли в зоопарк, который на окраине, я видел объявление: им нужна помощь. 

– Пошли.

Утренний инцидент был исчерпан, и в маленькой бруклинской квартире наступил мир. И Баки, и Стив любили эту квартиру. Они сами ее выбрали, сами сделали ремонт. Это был их дом.

* * *

Воскресный зоопарк ломился от народа. Взрослые, дети. Они галдели, ели, пили, толпились. Баки поднял воротник куртки и втянул голову в плечи.

– О, смотри, кондор. – Стив взялся за прутья клетки, что было «Строго Запрещено!». – На тебя похож. Тоже плечи, а потом сразу клюв.

Баки тяжело вздохнул и отвесил Стиву подзатыльник. На звук обернулись не только облысевшие местами кондоры, но и люди. 

Стив купил сладкую вату и подтолкнул Баки в сторону здания администрации. Они прошли клетки с макаками, миновали вольер с тиграми, а потом увидели довольно большое свободное пространство. Здесь никто не толпился и не вопил. Баки резко свернул и увидел красивую табличку: «Верблюд Джордж. Не подходить близко – плюется». Баки перечитал два раза, один из них – вслух.

Верблюд флегматично что-то пережевывал. Он смерил людей надменным взглядом и отвернулся. Баки тут же воспринял это как вызов.

– Эй, Джордж! – позвал он. – Не хочешь снизойти до царей природы?

Верблюд повернулся, немного подумал и плюнул. 

Сказать, что Стив и Баки обалдели, – это ничего не сказать. Баки вытянул у Стива из кармана носовой платок, вытер плечо – реакции Зимнего Солдата хватило, чтобы хоть немного увернуться от парнокопытного снайпера – и поймал верблюда за нижнюю челюсть.

– Слушай сюда, Джордж, – угрожающе прошипел Баки. – Ты сегодня совершил две ошибки: проснулся и плюнул в самого крутого ассасина этой планеты. – Верблюд от такой наглости даже жевать перестал. – Я беру над тобой шефство, скотина. Через неделю ты у меня по команде будешь сидеть, лежать и с завязанными глазами разбирать и собирать беретту. Понял?!

– Это верблюд, – на всякий случай подсказал Стив. – У него рук нет.

– Копытами справится.

Баки отпустил верблюда, и тот сделал третью ошибку – повернулся к человеку задом. Звук шлепка прогремел как выстрел. Верблюд взревел дурным голосом и рванул по периметру просторного загона.

Стив так увлекся шоу, что даже ойкнул от неожиданности, когда что-то мягко коснулось его макушки. Он напрягся и посмотрел вверх. Грустные карие глаза, обрамленные густыми длинными ресницами, моментально пленили последний свободный кусочек его сердца. Стив поймал себя на сентиментальности, вернул привычный бравый вид и прочитал надпись на табличке: «Жираф Герберт. Не кормить, может случайно укусить».

– Какое опасное место, – восхитился Стив. Он уже трогал жирафьи рожки и млел. – Баки. Бак! Баки, блин!

– А? – обернулся тот. Верблюд пошел на третий круг. Орать при этом он не переставал ни на секунду.

– Я беру шефство над Гербертом!

– Правильно, будем соседями.

Верблюд остановился, отдышался и снова побежал, вопя на весь зоопарк.

– Ты его не поломал?! – поинтересовался Стив. Приходилось кричать.

– Починил! – не согласился с ним Баки. – Сейчас новобранец выдохнется, и мы начнем со строевой!

– Джентльмены, вы что творите? – Тихий женский голос, как ни странно, было слышно даже сквозь верблюжий рев и, кажется, бэк-вокал в лице… то есть в морде косматого угрюмого буйвола. 

Баки засиял самой обаятельной улыбкой, на какую был способен: 

– Мы пришли по объявлению, мэм. Берем шефство с полным пансионом над этими милыми животными. Я над Джорджем, а Капитан Америка – это он, если вы его не узнали, – над Гербертом.

– А почему животные так орут? – растеряно спросила директор зоопарка, как значилось у нее на бейдже.

– От восторга, мэм, – убедительно сказал Стив. – Не каждый день герой нескольких войн сержант Баки Барнс берет шефство над животным.

– Вот ты мудак, – шепнул Баки.

– От мудака слышу, – не остался в долгу Стив. – Ты первый помахал перед леди моим чином. Не благодари.

Верблюд выдохся и упал на песок. Жираф обыскал мягкими губами Стивову рубашку, расстроился, что она невкусная, и стащил слегка подтаявшую сахарную вату.

– Уволю Клару к чертям, – пообещала раскаленному асфальту дорожки директор. – Это ее идея разместить призыв о помощи в «Таймс».

– Какая несправедливость, Альма! – К их группе семенила старушка с бейджем, сообщавшим, что к ним спешит «миссис Клара Питт, менеджер по связям». – Мы загибаемся от безденежья, звери страдают. Пришел счет за воду – на эту сумму я могу купить Тадж-Махал!

– Мы оплатим, – хором сказали Стив и Баки. 

Джордж закончил гипнотизировать песок и поднял голову. Баки помахал ему рукой, верблюд вскочил, развернулся к людям задом, потом что-то вспомнил и отбежал в дальний угол загона.

– А еще мы возьмем на себя паек для новобранцев, – пообещал Стив. – Оформим их как особое подразделение и поставим на довольствие Щ.И.Т.а.

– Вот Мария обрадуется. – Баки уже мучил старкфон, набирая сообщение. Металлический палец звонко цокал по пуленепробиваемому экрану.

– Ну что вы, – тут же опомнились обе дамы. – У нас маленький зоопарк, может, мы выбьем грант.

– Мы выбьем, – ласково пообещал Стив, и ему почему-то сразу поверили.

Баки отвлекся на Герберта, низко наклонившегося над Стивом, и вместе с сухим четким сообщением отправил Марии Хилл смайлик «крутой чувак». Потому что массивный клюв неизвестно откуда взявшейся птицы провел экспресс-тест на клювонепробиваемость новейшей разработки технического отдела Старка. 

– Это Стелла, – представила попугая Альма. – Весьма любознательная особа. Вы ей понравились, мистер Барнс. Она к кому попало на плечи не садится.

– Зовите меня Баки, мэм. У меня металлическое плечо, я не чувствую захвата ее лап, ей со мной спокойно.

– Бедный, бедный, – еле слышно прошептала Клара. – А хотите какао, дети? И, пожалуйста, никаких отказов и никаких «мэм».

* * *

Операция по обезвреживанию группы террористов прошла успешно. Мстители ждали агентов безопасности, чтобы сдать задержанных, обсуждая действительно важные вещи.

– Селена отказалась от малыша! – возмущалась Черная Вдова, размахивая заряженным пистолетом. – Мы вместе рожали! Я крестная! А она…

– Так это ты назвала малыша Каракуртом? За что? Ему же с этим жить. – Клинт чистил наконечники и прятал стрелы в колчан. – А моя Ника лысеет. Я ей первую в ее жизни расческу купил – и вот как получилось.

– А как нужно было назвать? Пушок? Купи ей шампунь от облысения, я знаю классный магазинчик, сходим.

Семеро из десяти террористов смотрели на Наташу и Клинта дикими взглядами. Трое пытались прийти в сознание.

– Я люблю Селену, но если она не одумается, я ее разлюблю.

– Как не стыдно, – попенял ей Стив. – Если я буду не любить Герберта каждый раз, когда он косячит, нашим отношениям придет тотальный пиздец.

Баки мазнул по щеке Стива губами – просто потому, что захотелось – и поддакнул:

– А мне придется Джорджа просто застрелить. Он один сплошной косяк природы. Отказывается выполнять команду «лежать», мудак. Зато перестал плеваться.

Один из террористов прошептал другому: «Не знаешь, за нами скоро прилетят? Я хочу в тюрьму».

Железный Человек лихо заложил вираж, затормозил репульсорами и приземлился.

– Восемь минут до прибытия специальной группы, – сообщил он. – Я с вами не останусь, у Минца перелом ноги. Этот козлина спрыгнул с крыши сарая. Удивить, что ли, решил? 

– Весь в тебя, – ухмыльнулся Клинт. – И попроси наших милых дам сварить какао, ладно?

Баки обнял Стива и почесал нос о его плечо.

– Мы заскочим за пирожными и песком – и сразу к вам. – Стив улыбнулся и прижал к себе Баки.

Террористы переглянулись и отползли как можно дальше. Дружная альтернативная семья долбанутых супергероев их пугала. Особенно то, что они говорили об отсутствующих ее членах. Ведь эти переломанные плюющиеся лысеющие мудаки, отказывающиеся от детей со странными именами, их семья?

* * *

– Ты молодец, Клара.

Альма разлила в маленькие рюмки виски. По чуть-чуть – для настроения и стабилизации давления.

Клинт мыл облезшую лисицу. Тони орал на ангорского козла с загипсованной передней ногой, козел игнорировал его из последних сил. Наташу видно не было, она проводила работу с тигрицей Селеной. Джордж пытался спрятаться от сержанта Барнса, а Герберт привычно подставлял голову под ладонь Стива.

– Кстати, ты слышала, что сказал Тони? – спросила Клара, пригубив виски.

– Ожидается пополнение рекрутов, – кивнула Альма. 

– Надо купить какао – заканчивается. Только не говори нашим, они притащат половину супермаркета.

– Если не высадят тут плантацию. 

– Интересно. – Клара налила еще немного. – Кто такой Брюс и почему он должен подружиться с аллигатором?

– Меня больше волнует Скотт. Слышала? «Он куда угодно пролезет», – цитирую.

– Ладно, поживем – увидим.

Альма потянулась и встала. 

Пора варить какао – дети доделают дела и придут. Все должно быть готово.


End file.
